Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information. The memory cells might be volatile, semi-volatile, or nonvolatile. Nonvolatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time in the absence of power. Nonvolatile memory is conventionally specified to be memory having a retention time of at least about 10 years. Volatile memory dissipates, and is therefore refreshed/rewritten to maintain data storage. Volatile memory may have a retention time of milliseconds, or less.
Integrated circuitry fabrication continues to strive to produce smaller and denser integrated circuits. There is a continuing effort to reduce the number of components in individual devices because such can reduce the size of finished constructions and simplify processing. The smallest and simplest memory cell will likely be comprised of two electrodes having a programmable material, and possibly a select device (such as a diode or ovonic threshold switch), received between them. Suitable programmable materials have two or more selectable memory states to enable storing of information by an individual memory cell. The reading of the cell comprises determination of which of the states the programmable material is in, and the writing of information to the cell comprises placing the programmable material in a predetermined state. Some programmable materials retain a memory state in the absence of refresh, and thus may be incorporated into nonvolatile memory cells.